Gloomy Star
Introduction Due certain events in the past this has be isolated from the rest of the Star Territory for tens of thousands of years. This planet's highest level cultivators are only at Void Return, Alchemist and Item Refiner are have regressed to only making Void Grade Low Level as result of this isolation. The planet is similar to the Tong Xuan Continent Planet in how it's too remotely located and their Item Refiner cable of building an Artifact of high enough grade to make contact with their Star Territory, Permanent Luo Star Territory. Yang Yan gave the star source to Yang Kai which later made him the Star Master of Gloomy Star (Chapter 1694). History Yang Kai found himself on battleship belonging to the 'Hai Ke Family' (Small clan under Shadow Moon Palace) heading back to Gloomy Star after the 'Blood Alter' (Chapter 1085 - 1091) imploding and left him in crystallized ball to adsorb the rest blood essence transforming into Great Demon God Golden Blood. Sects and Clans Shadow Moon Palace This sect divided in two main groups the item refiners and the alchemists. * Tian Yun City - a city under under and managed by Shadow Moon Palace, This is the location Yang Kai found himself after arriving to the Gloom Star Planet before moving to Dragon Cave Mountain to create a residence there. Dragon Cave Mountain A temporary base Yang Kai resided on while mining Space Stone Lobe, inadvertently it develop into small influence command by him and Yang Yan. Clean Sky Sect Yang Kai has met people of this sect on several occasions. One the influences that decided to come to Yang Kai's side during an attack on Dragon Cave Mountain. Star Emperor Mountain Sect A mysterious sect that consider the strongest in this world. The first encounter Yang Kai had their disciples are in Flowing Flame Sand Field when it opened.The top colossus. Demon Blood Religion The sect well known for practicing evil cultivation techniques in this world. One of members, Deng Ning, is the one introduced 'Demon Blood Thread Secret Technique' to the main character after Yang Kai saved his life when being chased by other sect members because he stole the technique. Battle Sky Union One of the sects that attacked Dragon Cave Mountain coveting its resources. Later ambushed Yang Kai under orders from Qi Tianche and ultimately destroyed by Yang Kai and his High Heaven Sect. * Battle Sky City - the city belonging to the Battle Sky Union's control and that Yang Kai took over after being ambushed by Battle Sky Union and Thunder Typhoon Sect. After making it under control High Heaven Sect of that later managed by Liang Yong (betrayed Battle Sky Union) as city master and Ge Qi as vice city master to observe his loyalty. Later when Yang Kai went observed how city was being he discovered that Liang Yong was heavily taxing people in remote cities while using his sect's reputation as reasoning costing many people their lives if they don't pay and was executed by Yang Kai afterwords. High Heaven Sect The sect Yang Kai created with the original members of the Dragon Cave Mountain for safe place for his people to reside. This is also the first place he brought people from his home world to in the Star Territory. Corpse Spirit Religion A mysterious organization from Corpse Cave (Buried Mighty Valley). Sea Palace Influence located on islands. Sea God Palace Monster influence located underwater. Three Restricted Areas Flowing Flame Sand Field There the occupying land area does not know many surrounding areas, year to year covered in Blaze, even if Blazing of most surrounding, is not the manpower can resist, once had the Void Return Stage powerhouse to rely on strength outstanding, wants to crash in Flowing Flame Sand Field to treasure hunt, but he, even if the strength is high, again full of preparation, just entered Flowing Flame Sand Field then to be melted, melts including his Secret Treasure completely. Only a certain period every several hundred years would the flames weakened enough to allow Saint King cultivators enter explore. Emperor Garden This is a special location that shows up even more rarely then the openings of 'Flowing Flame Sand Field'. Unlike the other two restricted areas this place can be accessed even people from other planets, it holds various inheritances and resources that many convert. Unknown to many this is Emperor Grade Artifact to houses the Starry Sky Great Emperor's main body (Yang Yan). When Yang Yan merged with her main body everyone was kicked out and became under her control again. Gloomy Soul Island Separate space from the Gloomy Star entering which will block Saint Yuan and greatly suppress Divine Consciousness. Has a sect skilled in body tempering which kills or enslaves all martial artists that fall to the space. Appeared in chapter 1702, Yang Kai accidentally entered this mysterious space and discovered that something known as the 'Muddy Heavenly Lotus' that help with body tempering. To leave he had use use both a 'Star Emperor Token' and Space Force. Category:Universe Category:Star Territory Category:Permanent Luo Star Territory